Hypnotizing
by DiscipleOfAnime
Summary: Songfic/OneShot/Lemon: Kagome finally has a chance to have fun at a new club in Tokyo, during the course of the night she catches the sight of a breathtaking man who is gorgeous. Those golden eyes so hypnotizing to her, such a man should not exist. Right?


Hello everyone, this is my first songfic and oneshot! I hope it came out good because I wasn't really sure if it came out good. My friend asked me to do this... actually she begged me to write a Inuyasha fic. I got this idea while listening to Katy Perry's 'E.T.' song and decided I'd do this for her. She liked this I only hope that the rest of you like it as well.

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM! I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE RIGHTS TO ANY OF KATY PERRY OR KANYE WEST'S MUSIC! THIS IS PURELY FOR FUN AND NOTHING ELSE**

* * *

><p>Hello my name is Kagome Higurashi, I am 22 years old and a full blooded Japanese gal born and raised in Tokyo. I'm in college at the moment studying to get my degree in business. Between balancing a job at a cafe, going to school, taking care of my grandfather in my spare time, I have little time to hang out with friends let alone date anyone. The few times I have dated they've only lasted a few months, before I started college my last boyfriend Kouga we dated practically all of high school, but it got to the point where we would see less and less of each other until I finally called it off a year after we graduated from high school. I heard that he's dating this girl named Ayame and that he's doing well… Good for him. I hope that someday soon I can find someone who I can spend some quality time with… Is there any guy on this planet for me?<p>

Kagome is officially on break! Something she had been waiting for for a long time. Kagome practically skipped down the street to the train with a huge smile on her face and to make things even better her boss gave her the next few days off. Yup things were finally going her way. She got on the train and sat down waiting to get to her stop, she felt a vibration in her jacket pocket and pulled out her cellphone and looked at who could be calling her. Looking at the screen it read 'Sango'. She flipped the phone open and said happily, "Why hello my love."

She could hear her friend giggle from the other line replying, "And a happy hello to you my soul mate. How was class?"

"Same as ever, but I am officially free for the next week and you and I can finally hang out." said Kagome.

Sango whispered yes and said, "Bout time. When was the last time we even hung out?"

Kagome thought about it and said, "I'm not sure, look in a history book I'm sure its written in there somewhere." Kagome and Sango both shared a quick laugh, calming down Kagome asked, "Where did you want to hang out at?"

"I was thinking somewhere along the lines of that new club downtown called 'Brain Feeder'."

Kagome made a very skeptical face repeating, "Brain Feeder?"

"Yeah. I don't know much about it except that it's American owned and run. One of my friends in my class gave me her two V.I.P. passes, she gave them both to me since she's going out of town soon and the passes expire soon so she handed them to me yesterday. I was hoping that you didn't have plans tonight."

Kagome's stop came and she gathered her things and walked off the train, "Sure I'll go. Don't wanna waste two perfectly good passes. What time did you want to go?"

"How about I pick you up around eight tonight? I'll get ready overhear and then pick you up at your place."

Kagome grinned and said, "Sounds like a date. Okay I should be home any minute, but call me when you're leaving your house."

"Will do. Bye lover." said Sango. Kagome could hear a lip smacking sound which was most likely Sango making kissing noises.

"See you soon love." Kagome also returned the kissing sound and hung up the phone. She ran the rest of the way home and up the army of steps to her family's shrine. Kagome had been saving up money to buy her own place, to spend more time with her best friend Sango the two decided that they would look around for a good apartment to get together. However Kagome's part time job didn't pay that well and said that it'd be sometime before she got her half, but things have a way of working out.

Reaching the top she looked around at her two story house, racing to the front door she made her way inside and took off her shoes. Kagome heard a voice coming from the kitchen, "Kagome? Is that you?"

"Yes mom it is! I'm heading out tonight with Sango, so it's more than likely that I'll be staying the night at her place!" Kagome shouted as she ran up the stairs. She opened the door to her room and tossed her bag, jacket, and phone on her bed. She slid her closet door open and started shifting through all her clothes wondering what she could wear. Who knows she might meet mister right tonight. Her door opened up and she saw her mother peeking her head in.

"It's a good thing that you're going out. Your grandfather and me were going to meet my sister and we weren't going to be back for a few days. Souta also went to his friends house to spend the next week over there. We'll be leaving a little around five. What about you?"

Kagome replied still shifting through clothes, "I'll be leaving around eight. Don't worry I'll lock up the house before I leave." Kagome's mother walked in and hugged Kagome and left to pack up.

Kagome on the other hand couldn't decide on which of her three dresses to wear. On one hand she had a pink top and a black skirt that her ex Kouga really liked. Then on the other hand she had an outfit she had yet to wear, it was a red silk spaghetti strap dress that stopped mid thigh level and some black knee high boots. The one thing Kagome didn't really have was confidence which is why this particular had been on the back burner. She laid both outfits down on her bed and kept looking between both trying to think of which one she wanted. Finally she dug in her pocket and pulled out a coin saying to herself, "Okay I'll decide this by a flip of this coin. Heads the red, tails the pink." Kagome flipped the coin in the air and let it hit the ground and looked closely at it.

She picked it off the ground and said, "I guess I'm wearing this one."

* Eight O' Clock *

Kagome had done her make up and her hair, she looked in the mirror and examined herself, she decided to keep her long ebony black hair down, went very light on the make up, clear of any kinds of pimples, zits or any other displeasing facial features. Her skin was a healthy cream color which she was thankful for, and her overall body was in perfect shape. She remembered that a lot guys loved her blue eye color. The night would be cold so Kagome grabbed her black coat and put her things in a red purse. She double checked herself and heard the doorbell ring, "That's Sango." Kagome grabbed her keys and made sure the doors were locked up tight, she ran downstairs careful not to fall. When she opened the door she saw her friend.

Sango was probably an inch or two taller than her. Long brown hair that she tied up in a high ponytail, brown eyes. Sango had on a coat as well and some heels, so she wasn't sure what she was wearing underneath that. Sango smiled and asked, "Ready?"

"Yeah let me lock up." Kagome stepped outside and locked the door, "Okay let's go." Sango linked her arm in Kagome's and they headed off to the car to go clubbing.

* * *

><p>* Few Minutes Later: Brain Feeder *<p>

Sango had handed Kagome her V.I.P. pass to hang around her neck. When both of them stepped out of the car they saw the club, the front of the club had the logo above the door. It was a black circle with a red kind of lightning bolt in it with the words 'Brain Feeder' written underneath it. The place was new and it was hot, people were waiting in a very long line to get in. Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and led her to the front.

The bouncer stopped them and asked to see their I.D.'s. Both girls flashed the passes to him and he let them on through. Walking inside they saw a huge two level dance floor, lights flashing everywhere, a very large bar area, a stage where the DJ's were putting together music of electronic and hip hop music, and a blocked off area they assumed where only the V.I.P.s were allowed. One person working in the club walked up to them saying, "Ladies you can take your belongings to the V.I.P. area. Please enjoy yourselves." with that the man left as quickly as he appeared.

Kagome partly shouted to Sango, "I'm glad we did this! It's gonna be fun!" Sango agreed and the two made their way to the V.I.P. area to drop off their things. Going through thanks to their passes they dropped off their purses to a check who held onto their things and asked if they wanted him to take their coats. Sango took off her coat first and Kagome saw that she was wearing a purple tang top that showed a bit of her cleavage and a short black skirt.

Sango eyed Kagome asking, "You gonna dance with someone with that coat strapped that tight to your body?" Kagome blushed a bit and said, "No, but don't laugh when you see what I'm wearing…" Sango rose her left hand and used her right to make an 'x' over her heart. Kagome took a deep breath and took off her coat. Sango went wide eyed at Kagome's outfit.

Kagome had worn the red dress with the black boots. Kagome was about to change at the last minute before Sango got there, but she needed to grow a backbone. Sango whistled and said, "If I wasn't straight Kagome."

That comment made Kagome laugh, Sango linked her arm in Kagome's and said, "Well let's have some fun!" Kagome shouted, "Yeah!" Both strolled to the dance floor to dance.

* Midnight *

Kagome, Sango, and Sango's new friend were sitting in the V.I.P. area to get some rest. They were having the time of their lives, they met some really interesting guys. Sango met a guy on the dance floor named Miroku, he was real handsome. Black hair tied in a rat tail, a black shirt, black dress pants and a purple necklace and belt. At the moment he and this guy were sucking faces like there was no tomorrow. She on the other hand hadn't gotten a single guy yet, sure she turned heads a few times, but each guy kept grabbing her and touching her which resulted in either her elbowing, slapping, or lightly kicking the guy away. So far all they wanted was to get in her bed. She wasn't exactly looking for a one night stand.

She saw Miroku and Sango finally give each other air as he said, "How about we go back to my place?" Sango visibly blushed and said, "Sounds fun, but I'm the designated driver."

"Oh no Sango go right on ahead." Kagome told her. Sango looked at Kagome and said, "But I'm your ride home."

"I'll hail a cab."

Sango immediately said, "No I wouldn't feel right."

Miroku butted in saying, "Ladies, how about this. When everyone is ready to go I'll call for a cab for Kagome here and then the two of us will wait until it comes to get you?"

Kagome thought the idea was good, but Sango still wasn't budging, she wanted Sango to have fun and didn't want her worrying about how she would get home. Kagome went through her purse and said, "We'll talk about it more later. I'm gonna get something to drink you two want anything?"

Sango said no and Miroku said, "No thanks I have a tall drink of water right here." Miroku said pulling Sango closer to him. Kagome thought that it was lame, but it seemed to work on Sango, "Alright then I'll be back." Kagome walked to the bar moving her way through the crowd and as she did so she would occasionally feel some guys hand rub her ass which made her move faster through the crowd.

Once she hit the bar she said, "Can I get a jello shot?" The bartender walked off to get her order and she leaned on the counter looking around. These shots were made before hand and before long the bartender returned and set one down. Kagome handed him the money and quickly took her jello shot. The music stopped and one of the DJs shouted, "Okay ladies and gentlemen! We're gonna throw on a hot new song from America it's called E.T. by Katy Perry featuring Kanye West!"

A lot of people in the crowd cheered. Kagome heard about the female artist and was a fan of hers, but hadn't got the chance to hear it. She took one last glance around the dance floor and something caught her eye.

[_Kanye West]_

_I got a dirty mind I got filthy ways_

_I'm tryna Bathe my Ape in your Milky Way_

_I'm a legend, I'm irreverent I be reverend I be so fa-a-ar up, we don't give a f-f-f-f-uck_

_Welcome to the danger zone Step into the fantasy_

_You are not invited to the other side of sanity_

_They calling me an alien A big headed astronaut_

_Maybe it's because your boy Yeezy get ass a lot_

Kagome stood breathlessly as a man walked over to her. He had on a black button up shirt, black dress pants, black shoes, and a bright red tie that was hanging loosely, but that's not what caught her attention. The guy had long silver hair, and the most gorgeous and strangest eyes she's ever seen. Golden eyes seemed to stair right into her as if looking into her soul.

[_Katy Perry]_

_You're so hypnotizing Could you be the devil Could you be an angel_

Hypnotizing was right, he was now standing in front of her and gently took her hand pulling her slightly to the dance floor.

_Your touch magnetizing Feels like I am floating Leaves my body glowing_

Just by him taking her hand was enough to send chills racing through her body as they both danced together.

_They say be afraid You're not like the others Futuristic lover Different DNA They don't understand you_

_Your from a whole other world A different dimension You open my eyes And I'm ready to go Lead me into the light_

A guy like this just can't exist. Her hands roamed around his chest feeling muscles underneath his shirt. He was just physically perfect.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me Infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison_

Kagome kept grinding into him as he kept one hand on her waist and the other held her cheek and their gazes still locked onto each other and he did something she didn't expect. His lips moved onto hers a light feather like kiss. Filling her with a feeling of euphoria.

_Take me, ta-ta-take me Wanna be a victim Ready for abduction_

Their lips never left and his hand on Kagome's waist kept her from moving as he held her close to his body.

_Boy, you're an alien Your touch so foreign It's supernatural Extraterrestrial_

_Your so supersonic Wanna feel your powers Stun me with your lasers Your kiss is cosmic Every move is magic_

They finally broke apart and she whispered faintly, "Wow." and the two went back to dancing with each other.

_Your from a whole other world A different dimension You open my eyes And I'm ready to go Lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me Infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison_

His hands would move from her waist to her ass then to the back of her thigh and moved the other hand to her back.

_Take me, ta-ta-take me Wanna be a victim Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien Your touch so foreign It's supernatural Extraterrestrial_

The beat changed ever so slightly and Kagome spun around so her back was to him pushing her ass into his groin. The guy had reached around letting his hands glide around her waist and thighs making her throw her head back from just a touch.

[_Kanye West]_

_I know a bar out in Mars Where they driving spaceships instead of cars_

_Cop a Prada spacesuit about the stars Getting stupid high straight out the jar_

_Pockets on Shrek, Rockets on deck_

_Tell me what's next, alien sex I'ma disrobe you, than I'ma probe you_

_See I abducted you, so I tell ya what to do I tell ya what to do, what to do, what to do_

The two continued their grinding dance with one another and Kagome completely forgetting about her nervousness once he took her hand that led to all of this. There was no way this man was human at all.

[_Katy Perry]_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me Infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me Wanna be a victim Ready for abduction_

His right hand glided up her body and she felt his hand brush lightly over her right breast and stopped when he grabbed her chin turning her face to look at him.

_Boy, you're an alien Your touch so foreign It's supernatural Extraterrestrial_

Her eyes locked with his golden ones feeling stuck on those golden orbs.

_Extraterrestrial (x2)_

His mouth once again moved onto hers capturing her and sending her to a high she never knew existed.

_Boy, you're an alien Your touch so foreign It's supernatural Extraterrestrial_

When the song ended that's when his mouth moved away from hers and he whispered in her ear, "My name is Inuyasha. What's yours?"

Her eyes were half closed and she felt his tongue run around her earlobe making her tremble with excitement, "K-Kagome Higurashi." He wrapped both his arms around her waist asking her in a seductive tone, "You know a place where we could be alone together?"

Right now her mind was blank, but when she realized that she hadn't responded she quickly said, "My place." She took his hand and led him to the V.I.P. area. When they walked Inuyasha saw a man reach out attempting to touch her. His hand lashed out quickly grabbing the guy's hand saying, "Try that again and I'll break this hand."

Kagome stopped when she saw that Inuyasha was using a death grip on a guy's hand. He was on the floor trying to get him to let go, but Inuyasha let go on his own. He pulled Kagome closer and continued their venture. Kagome saw both Sango and Miroku still talking to each other and stopped to say, "Sango I got a ride home, so go on and have some fun."

Sango looked up and saw Kagome with a ver very attractive man, "You sure Kagome?" Kagome walked over to the check and grabbed her coat, then took her purse that was right on the table where she left it, "I'm sure Sango. I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"O-Okay. Have fun girl."

Inuyasha bowed to Kagome offering his left arm, "Madame your carriage awaits outside."

Kagome instantly wrapped both her arms around his left arm and leaned her head on his shoulder walking outside. Sango watched them leave and Miroku saw the worried expression on her face, "Don't worry Sango. Inuyasha won't do anything that she doesn't want."

"You know him?" she asked.

He nodded and filled her in, "Yeah, you see he owns this club. He's been down in the dumps recently what with leaving America, I was finally able to convince him to go out and dance and I guess he found a liking to your friend." She nodded in understanding and leaned in closer asking, "So you're an American boy?"

He gave her a lecherous smile, "That I am." She moved to his ear and whispered, "I have a thing for foreigners."

Miroku and Sango would later leave and head to his place. He did however text his friend to see where they went.

* A Little After 12:30 a.m. : Inu/Kag *

Kagome saw that Inuyasha's car was an import from America, he told her that it was an old school 1967 Mustang. It was a red color with two white racing stripes going down the length of the car. He was a gentlemen when they left he opened the car door for her and drove off to her home. As he was driving he received a text message from Miroku:

'Hey man where r u heading? Me and my lovely companion r heading back to house. -Miroku'

When Inuyasha hit a stop light he text back:

'We r heading to her place, so u won't have to hear from me the rest of the morning.'

Kagome looked over and saw him texting asking, "Who is it?"

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled, "My friend asking where we are." He put his phone on the dashboard asking her, "What do you do for a living?"

"Well I'm going to school for business and I work at a cafe close to my house." she responded. She felt courage whelm up in her as she placed a hand on his thigh asking, "What about you?"

He looked down at her hand and then back to her smiling, "I'm from America just barely moved out here last year and I own a business. You looking for work after you graduate?" She retracted her hand to make a thinking posture, "I might."

They both saw a flashing light on his dashboard. He grabbed his phone and saw a text message from Miroku again:

' : ) . Cool! We r taking her car so in the morning she's gonna take me to pick up mine from the club. Well I'll c ya when I c ya!'

* * *

><p>* Higurashi Home *<p>

Inuyasha didn't bother texting back and went into a deep conversation with Kagome up until they reached her home. She told him of a garage parking lot nearby that doesn't charge and he gladly parked his car there and they walked the next block to her house. She nearly laughed when she saw his face, "Yeah the stairs aren't my favorite part." and started walking up them. Inuyasha looked at the numerous steps and noticed she was going up first. He was about to go, but he chanced at seeing up her dress and said, "Provocative aren't we?" and followed after her.

They finally reached the top and walked together to the home that he found very interesting. Kagome took out her keys and unlocked the door letting them both in. She unzipped her boots and left them by the door and Inuyasha took off his dress shoes accompanying her to the kitchen. Kagome took off her coat and draped it over one of the chairs, "Want some coffee Inuyasha?"

He calmly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her whispering, "No thanks, but I would like you."

She turned around still in his arms facing him saying seductively, "How do you know we'll be doing anything?" She flicked her tongue out at him making his eyes grow darker with desire, she twirled his hair in her fingers playing with the softness of it although when she moved his hair she saw his ears and how they were pointed.

Before she could ask him about it he brought one hand behind her head and kissed her passionately, the kiss they've shared before were gentle and magical while this one was powerful and filled with lust. He found a moment and moved his tongue into her mouth.

Kagome moaned when he moved his mouth away and attacked her neck kissing and napping at her pulse. She brought both her hands up and wrapped them around his neck forcing him to kiss her on her lips. Inuyasha grabbed her right thigh massaging it and making her moan letting him once again slip his tongue into her mouth. Kagome didn't know how it happened, but she somehow found herself in the dining room as he sat her down on the table. He broke away from her and kissed her neck once again before leaning down before her pushing her dress up.

She blushed madly when he revealed her underwear. It was black laced panties partly see through, she rose her right leg and put it over his shoulder giving him a better access. Inuyasha didn't waist time as he moved the fabric where her crotch was to the side and saw her wet pussy and began to lick all around. Kagome didn't have a chance to brace herself as she threw her head back in sheer pleasure, she used her left hand to keep her positioned on the table and the other came to hold the back of his head to keep him there.

Inuyasha's left arm came up to keep Kagome's leg on his shoulder while the other hand went up to massage her breast. Kagome rubbed the back of his head as his tongue licked around her pussy and dove inside making her feel wonderful, but he was going to slow she wanted more. Inuyasha didn't have to look at her to know that she was impatient with his speed, he kept up his torturously slow pace until he decided that he shouldn't toy with her anymore. He moved her leg off of his shoulder and made her lay back onto the table, he grabbed the hem of her panties and pulled them off tossing them in a random direction. Leaning over her he kissed her on the lips and put his left hand at her wet entrance playing with her clit.

Kagome moaned into her mouth holding onto the back of his head while her other hand was lightly holding his hand that was playing with her pussy. Two of Inuyasha's fingers dove inside of her while this thumb rubbed over her clit massaging it and moving his fingers in and out as quickly as he could manage. He was enjoying the pleasurable sounds coming from her mouth.

When they broke apart Kagome felt like she was about to explode, "I-Inu-ya-sha! I'm gonna-!"

The man smiled triumphantly as he kept up his pace. Kagome tighter her legs on his hands harder now and moaned loudly when she finally came all over his hand, her body went limp and Inuyasha pulled his fingers out of her slowly and brought them to his lips tasting her. Kagome's eyes were shut trying to catch her breath and suddenly felt his mouth once again on hers making her open her eyes slowly. Their tongues moved in each other's mouth and she could taste her own juices in his mouth.

Inuyasha got up and went into his pocket pulling out a condom, Kagome sat up on from the table and covered her hands over his whispering, "You won't be needing it… I'm on the pill."

He raised his eyebrow and said slyly, "You were expecting to get laid tonight?"

She shook her head, "No, it's just that I always take one when I go out. You never know if something like this happens." Inuyasha put the condom back in his pocket and slowly undid his belt and pants.

It's been awhile since Kagome last got laid and she doubted that it's been a long time since he got laid just by judging his looks. He would have no trouble getting ass. She watched him pull down his boxers just enough to let his hardened dick come out from it's confines, she gasped and thought, 'It's huge!' He was at least ten inches and he was thick, 'Much bigger than Kouga!' she thought.

Inuyasha said, "Mind if we do my favorite position?" She had no objections as he pulled her off the table and quickly bent her back over it with her ass sticking out to him. He pushed up her dress letting him get a good look at her butt, he grabbed her butt with one hand and used his other to position the head of his cock at her pussy rubbing it up and down making her moan. He kept on rubbing his dick all around and prodded it against her every now and then.

Kagome gripped the edges of the table ready for when he would plunge his dick in her, but he kept tormenting her she looked over her shoulder and said as best she could, "Y-You're so m-mean. P-Please don't make me wait."

He smiled and rubbed her butt for a moment before properly positioning himself, "Sorry, I was just waiting to hear you say that." He gripped both of her ass cheeks and spread them apart with his hands and with one good thrust he pushed his whole length into her hearing her make a sharp hiss. He could feel her tighten around his dick and he said, "Man you're tight, drenching wet, and it's very warm inside of you. It's perfect."

Kagome gripped the edges as tight as she could, it really has been a long time if she hissed like she did. Inuyasha grabbed her hips and began the process of pounding into her at an alarming speed making some very loud slapping sounds. He kept pulling in and out and occasionally pull his entire length out and push back into her.

She couldn't concentrate and each time she tried to speak he would hit her sweet spot making her forget what she was about to say. She's never felt like this before it was like he was gonna tear her apart. He could hear heavy pants coming from her as his body kept slapping into her. She was perfect in his eyes, when he seen her from one of the cameras at the club he left his office to track her down. He looked at her red dress and thought, 'She is absolutely beautiful in this dress. Very sinful.' He continued driving into her loving the sounds she was making.

Inuyasha brought one hand up to take his tie off and unbuttoned his shirt and then grabbed her hips again and this time started to pull her body into him as he thrusted. Kagome looked over her shoulder and could see that he had removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt letting her get a good look at his chiseled body making her more wet at the sight, speaking of wet she could feel another release coming on. The tightening in her stomach was a clear sign of that, "Inuyasha! I'm gonna cum!"

His smile grew wider, "Then cum for me again!" He let go of her hips and grabbed her wrists and continued his maddening pace. Kagome kept feeling his pelvis collide with her ass making that loud skin smacking sound, his dick kept hitting her g-spot repeatedly and it finally came to the point where her damn finally broke again. She shouted loud enough for her neighbors to possibly hear, "I'm cumming!"

Inuyasha felt a wet sensation surround his dick making her even more wet and lubricated, he could feel his orgasm coming on and said through gritted teeth, "I'm right behind you Kagome!" A few more thrusts and she felt his dick thicken just a bit and a pulsing feeling and followed by a triumphant grunt coming from Inuyasha.

He gave her one last hardening trust and released his thick cum inside of her body. He shot a few loads into her and remained still so he could finish, once he was done he let go of her wrists and her body laid bent over the table. Inuyasha didn't pull out of her and leaned over her body and he saw a satisfied smile on her face, "Just to let you know… You're the best I've 'ever' had." adding more emphasis on the word ever.

Inuyasha pulled out of her and caught her before she slid off the table and carried her in his arms to the couch asking, "Is this a fold out?" Kagome nodded in response. He set her down on her recliner and took off the cushions on the bigger couch to fold out the bed, after unfolding it he picked her back up again and took off her dress completely allowing him to see her entire naked form. He undid the rest of his clothes laid down next to her pulling her to lay on him.

"How was I?" he asked her. Kagome snuggled close to his chest drawing circles in his chest, "Best I've 'ever' had." she said sweetly, closing her eyes to get some rest. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her small frame and drifted off to sleep as well.

* 7:00 A.M. *

Kagome was waking up and shifted in her sleep and rubbed around to feel for Inuyasha, but was met with bed sheets. Opening her eyes she looked and saw that she was indeed alone on the mattress, looking around the house she didn't see him and said, "Of course… Just like any guy would do…" She said sadly. She touched her hips and said, "Damn I'm sore."

She made an attempt to get out of bed, but stopped when she heard a flushing sound. She looked in the direction of where the bathroom was and heard a door close and heavy footsteps, walking in the doorway was a naked Inuyasha who let out a loud yawn. He scratched the back of his head and said, "Morning."

Kagome smiled and replied, "Morning to you too. I thought you would've left."

He moved to sit by her and kissed her on the lips saying, "I thought I said that you're the best I've ever had? I'm not letting you get away." He looked at her blue eyes and said, "By the way you're mother called and left a message on the machine saying that she'll see you in a few days."

"Right. She went to her sister's house and won't be back for awhile." She told him. Inuyasha smiled slyly and pushed her to lay on her back and he grabbed his pants to pull out his condom saying, "I'm to lazy to go upstairs and get you're pills, so we'll settle with this for now." He ripped open the pack and put the condom over his hardened dick, "I have an idea of what we could do for the next few days."

She leaned up and kissed him on the lips saying, "I think we've the same idea."

He dove into her again and Kagome was loving this, no school, no work, no one to disturb her, and the best part two days of mind blowing sex with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked down at her, both eyes closed as she gripped the bed sheets beneath her. He gave a toothy smile showing elongated fangs thinking to himself, 'I found my mate.'

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and for those of you InuKag fans of mine waiting for me to update Slave Turned Guardian I'm writing it write now don't worry it'll be out soon!

**FUN FACTS:**

Brain Feeder is the name of a record music company and one of my favorites, it is owned by an artist named Flying Lotus

My friend, she is addicted to jello shots, clubs, Katy Perry (Actually I think it's a crush), and Inuyasha (Actually I think it's more of an obsession).

The 1967 Mustang is my dream car

Finally... She is trying to get me to do another one, but that's highly doubtful.


End file.
